falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
City of Love
A small outpost of civilization on the edge of the Four Seasons, the City of Love caters to the 'lonely' travelers of the region. Nominally a brothel, it also functions as a scavenger camp for the girls in their downtime. History Before the war, the building that the 'City' would come to occupy was originally a dormitory for the Paris Junior College. It would sit empty since shortly after the bombs, the students and staff either returned to their homes or died from the fallout from the nearby metroplex. It would again be roamed by humans in 2236 by a down and out scavenger and prostitute. She at first had come there to sleep for a night, but seeing its surprisingly good condition and fenced-in courtyard, had another idea. She began to explore the entire building, blocking most exits with ruined furniture. She then set about exploring the city ruins for seeds, finding several wild plants. She planted these in the courtyard and bided her time. Her first guest was a prospector desperate to make it rich in the Seasons. Despite the man having little money and acting strangely, Emily agreed to let him spend the night. She provided him with a warm bed and meal, and the man left in the morning. She would forget the encounter and return to her previous routine, breaking it only to cater to the rare traveler or caravan. The prospector would return in 2240, carrying several packs of scrap. He again stayed the night, and despite being odder than before (she attributed it to the Seasons), she provided company to him. In the morning, he paid her much more than she was entitled and thanked her, heading north. Emily would never see him again, but the scrap he left was enough for her to purchase several slaves in Oklahoma. Purchasing mostly middle-aged women like herself, she was able to buy four slaves to return with. Telling the women they were now under contract and they would be working off their debt. She at first had them tending to the garden as they settled in, she began taking them aside one by one and asking them about their lives. The interview would take on stronger sexual undertones over the next few days until Emily began having sex with them, consensual or not. after roughly a dozen sessions all four were broken and willing to perform with strangers. The girls would work both in the garden and in the beds for the next three years until they worked off their contracts. All four would choose to stay, having come to think of the brothel as home, and having few prospects on the roads of North Texas. Life would continue as normal until 2250 when Emily died. She would leave the business to one of the women, Rose Debenaux. Despite being held in practical bondage for almost a decade, Rose was still every bit the scheming gangster that she had been in The Big Easy before her unfortunate capture and selling. She would travel back to the Oklahoma slave markets in March of 2251, with a bag of Ring pulls and returned with another four women. They were given the same deal Rose had, though the sex training was participated in by everyone. The garden would be expanded and a few more rooms reclaimed, but besides that life would continue as normal for the next four years. That is the first year a slave caravan stopped by, staying the night. For the next three decades, life would continue like this, the girls gardening until they have a guest, buying what they don't make from the caravans and waiting for the rest. by 2287 some of the original girls have retired, buying replacements to take their place as they lounge about or look over the town ruins. Economy Ring pulls and flesh are the two most traded currencies in the city, with slave caravans carrying general supplies for maximum profit from the rest stop. Barter is what most visitors pay in, however, trading tools or scrap for service. The girls are also looking for any handyman that can repair the campus radio to let them talk with other settlements, but so far no one talented has come along. The residents manage a small garden plot to grow vegetables, but the harvests are usually on the small size due to the soil. Category:Sites Category:Places Category:Texas